Who's in Wonderland?
by littleshadowgirl
Summary: What happens when Rukia sees a Chappy bunny and chases it down a rabbit hole into a new world? Read to find out!
1. Falling Through the Rabbit Hole

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I wish I did though. I also do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ or any of the characters. I do own the fanfic!

**Who's in Wonderland?**

Based off Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_

Characters: Many…

**Adventure 1: **_**Falling through the Rabbit hole**_

Karakara town was as normal as could be, if you ignore the 10-ft. hollows, arrancar, and espada running around destroying everything. Rukia detects hollows, Ichigo freaks out, Rukia drags him away from people, Ichigo changes to shinigami, Rukia draws bunnies, and Ichigo kills hollows. Weird? I think that's pretty normal for Rukia. Rukia loves being in the human world. If there was one thing she wanted, it was a Chappy bunny. Whenever she tried to get something from Urahara with a Chappy, she got ripped off with some other animal.

But what happens when at a picnic she notices a bunny with a pocketwatch worrying about being late to something? She was curious about him, so she followed it through some trees and bushes and unexpectedly falls in some hole???

Thump. Well that was nice landing. She got up and looked around. She seemed to be in a forest. Then, she saw the bunny hopping along the dirt path. Was that a huge carrot it was holding? No, the top would be green. So what was that orange puff of… whatever it was? She tried to follow the bunny but he was pretty dang fast! And he was hopping, too. When she caught her breath, she continued down the path.

Rukia finally reached a wooden door. She opened it. There was another smaller door, and it wasn't wooden. She opened it as well. Another door. And it was smaller. This happened two more times. The last door was barely big enough for her to crawl through.

When she got though, there were many other doors. She checked to see if any would open. Locked. All of them. Including the one that led her into that room in the first place. How will she get out?

A/N: Sorry it was short! Also that there was no dialogue! But that's because it was the intro. There will be dialogue or thoughts at least, in the next one. I hope it was worth reading. Please review thoughout the story!


	2. Up, Down, Touch the Ground

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I wish I did though. I also do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ or any of the characters. I do own the fanfic!

**Who's in Wonderland?**

Based off Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_

Characters: Many…

**Adventure 2: "**_**Up, Down, Touch the Ground"**_

Brief recap: "_When she got though, there were many other doors. She checked to see if any would open. Locked. All of them. Including the one that led her into that room in the first place. How will she get out?"_

Rukia didn't know how she missed it, but she saw a tiny door at the bottom of the wall. She tried the knob. Locked. But on a little table, there was a key. She tried the door with the key this time. It opened. She looked through. On the other side was lush green grass. She wanted to go through so badly. "Ugh, if only a were smaller I could fit through."

She stood up and wondered if she could blast through the wall. Just then, a fancy looking bottle appeared on the table. _What the?!?_ She thought as she examined the bottle. "Well, I am thirsty after chasing that bunny." So she took a sip of the bottle. But she didn't expect what was happening. She suddenly began to feel queasy and everything seemed to get bigger. But she soon realized that wasn't necessarily true.

"WHAT??? How'd I get smaller?! That stupid drink must have been one of Captain Kurostuchi's formulas," she mumbled angrily wondering what to do next. Then it occurred to her! "Hey maybe I can fit through the door now!" She rushed over to the door. But she couldn't open it. "Crap, I locked when I was bigger…"

Then, out of nowhere OO a box appeared. "What's this?" She went to the box and revealed a cookie. _Was Captain Ukitake here?_ She decided to just eat the cookie since no one else was around anyway. "OMG What if this was Captain Hitsugaya's?!?!?!?!?!?" She looked around panickedly (sp) and took note that she was bigger now. Bigger than her normal size, actually. "Now I'll never fit!!!" she moped. Then, another bottle appeared. _Again? _She drank it hoping she would get to normal size. She ended up smaller, but not as small as before. "What the heck is wrong with the food and drink here?" Rukia looked for an exit.

"Aww. Screw it, I'm breaking the wall down." She tried to change into shinigami, but nothing happened. "GRRRRRR" She just punched the wall and started walking through. Unfortunately, she somehow fell into a river. Swimming wasn't a problem, but figuring out where she was, was a problem. Where will she go now?

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!! The next chapter introduces in new character, I promise. (HAH! I included Histugaya somehow!)


	3. The Caterpillar with Glasses

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I wish I did though. I also do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ or any of the characters. I do own the fanfic!

**Who's in Wonderland?**

Based off Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_

Characters: Many…

**Adventure 3: **_**The Caterpillar with Glasses**_

Brief recap: "_'Aww. Screw it, I'm breaking the wall down.' She tried to change into shinigami, but nothing happened. 'GRRRRRR' She just punched the wall and started walking through. Unfortunately, she somehow fell into a river. Swimming wasn't a problem, but figuring out where she was, was a problem. Where will she go now?"_

There was land nearby, but the river wasn't gonna let her get over there easily. But no river could match her strength, that's right! She swam against the current of the demented river. "Finally!" she exclaimed as she reached land.

Rukia dried her dress and hair as best she could, and followed another dirt path. She expected to find a house soon, or something representing civilization, but found none. Rather, she stumbled the largest mushroom she'd ever seen. "Holy-" She looked to see if anyone was under the mushroom when someone said, "Hey! What are you doing?" Rukia scrambled out from underneath the mushroom. "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean-"

She stopped dead in the middle of her apology. Sitting on the mushroom, in a caterpillar suit, was Aizen. What a horrifying sight. "What the- why are you here?!? Shouldn't you be in Hueco Mundo?" She said with a hint of rage. "Excuse me? Have we met before?" he asked clueless of Rukia's anger and confusion. "But, but- who are you then?"

"I am Aizen. I am very busy. Please leave if you have no business here."

"Wait! Where are we?"

"_Where are we?_ We are in Wonderland, silly. How could you not know that?"

_Wonderland? More like MightyMorphingLand. _"Well, I'd like to get bigger. But I think I'll go now." _I don't want to die, after all._

"Well then, you've come to the right spot. I have magic mushrooms here. You want one, yes? That will be… your life if you'd please."

"AS IF!" Rukia retorted and kicked his face; she grabbed a mushroom and ate it. She grew back to what seemed normal size. "And you…" she turned to Aizen, but he was gone. "Oh well." She sighed; she wanted to kick his face again.

A/N: Hah! You thought it would be Ishida, ne??? NOT!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Grinning Freak

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I wish I did though. I also do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ or any of the characters. I do own the fanfic!

**Who's in Wonderland?**

Based off Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_

Characters: Many…

**Adventure 4: **_**The Grinning Freak**_

Brief recap: "_'AS IF!' Rukia retorted and kicked his face; she grabbed a mushroom and ate it. She grew back to what seemed normal size. 'And you-' she turned to Aizen, but he was gone. 'Oh well.' She sighed; she wanted to kick his face again."_

Rukia continued following the path when she encountered a fork in the road. "Wow, there's an actual fork here." She ignored the fork and continued on. Then she came to a _real _fork in the road. "Oh, which way do I go?"

"That all depends on where you are going." A head with cat-like ears appeared. It was grinning madly, and even his eyes were open. _What the?!?_ Rukia was astonished.

"I-I-Ichimaru?!?!?!?" she gasped in surprise.

"I beg your pardon? I'm no Ichimaru. I am the Cheshire Cat, at your service," he said slyly.

"Umm… wh-where should I go?" she didn't want to be here, or with this freak who might kill her.

"Well, you could visit the Mad Hatter an' the March Hare, but they're mad," he suggested. Rukia noticed his whole body had appeared. He was wearing a furry cat outfit that matched the color of his ears and had a tail, swagging slowly back and forth.

"Why would I want to visit someone who's mad? That's ridiculous."

"Oh, but Rukia, we're all mad. That must mean you are too."

"But-"

"I'll see ya at the queen's croquet match later, kay? Bye-bye!" And just like that his body disappears and soon after his face and chilling grin disappear as well.

A/N: Sorry it's short, but what can I say. It's not easy to make a long chapter. But I think this chapter is enjoyable. grins


	5. A Tea Party?

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I wish I did though. I also do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ or any of the characters. I do own the fanfic!

**Who's in Wonderland?**

Based off Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_

Characters: Many…

**Adventure 5: **_**A Tea Party?**_

Brief recap: _"'Oh, but Rukia, we're all mad. That must mean you are too.'_

_'But-'_

'_I'll see ya at the queen's croquet match later, kay? Bye-bye!' And just like that his body disappears and soon after his face and chilling grin disappear as well."_

Given her choices, she decided to visit the Mad Hatter and the March Hare.

Walking, walking, walking…

Alright! Rukia has just entered the tea party place. She was gawking when she saw who the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were.

Renji looked up at her. "My dear, we have a guest!" he said to his companion.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. May I sit here?" Rukia said a innocent as she could.

"But darling, there is no room. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. Ta-ta!" the companion, Matsumoto who had rabbit ears, said cheerily.

"But there are plenty of chairs!" Rukia huffed as she sat in a chair.

"Ah! We said there was no room. Not, no chairs." Rukia was about to retort when she noticed Hinamori asleep with her head on the table.

"Hinamori?"

"Who? The mouse? Hahahaha!" Renji said without guilt.

"BAKA RENJI, how dare you insult her!" Rukia screamed in his ear.

"Who, me? I'm the Mad Hatter, she's the March Hare, and she's the mouse. We're all mad here."

"Time to move! Move down the table!" Matsumoto rang out.

"Would you like to join us?" Renji invited Rukia.

"Why, that would be nice, I think." Rukia grabbed a teacup but only managed a sip. _Is this sake?_ "What time is it?"

"Let's see, it's precisely 6 o'clock; Tea time!" Renji replied.

_More like 'Let's get drunk all day!' time ._ "Well, I really must be going." Rukia said as she got up to leave. She went back through the gate and back to where the road split. This time, she would go the other way.

A/N: Let's face the facts; I don't know if any of these will really be long, but I hope you enjoy them anyhow. Please review!


	6. The Queen's Game

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I wish I did though. I also do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ or any of the characters. I do own the fanfic!

**Who's in Wonderland?**

Based off Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_

Characters: Many…

**Adventure 6: **_**The Queen's Game**_

Brief recap_: "'What time is it?'_

'_Let's see, it's precisely 6 o'clock; Tea time!' Renji replied._

_(thought) More like 'Let's get drunk all day!' time . 'Well, I really must be going.' Rukia said as she got up to leave. She went back through the gate and back to where the road split. This time, she would go the other way."_

Rukia went on the other unexplored path. This time, she manages to get back to the room with the little door. She grabs the key and eats some mushroom she secretly stashed. She was able to fit through the door. On the other side was what seemed to be a garden with _pink_ roses everywhere. She danced around a bit until she noticed a gardener painting some white roses red.

"What are you doing?" Rukia was curious why a rose would need painted. And also why it was Hanataro, a squad four member, doing it.

"Th-the queen wanted _red_ roses, b-but these roses are white!" they explained. Just then there were some trumpets. Rukia peeked around the corner and saw…

"B-B-Byakuya nii-sama!!!!!!!" Rukia stuttered in surprise.

"Nii-sama? Hmph. Off with her head," he said as if Rukia's assumption meant nothing.

"N-n-no!!! Why?!?" Rukia certainly didn't want to die. Especially by her nii-sama's order.

"Wait," he ordered. He looked at her, as if observing her, and said "Let us play a game."

_He's the queen???_ She was stunned. "W-What shall we play?"

"A round of croquet. Set up the field."

_Croquet?_ She followed him to the playing area. Petals decorated the field, but they were _pink_. _Pink _flamingos and _pink_ hedgehogs were used to play with. Byakuya goes first. He hits the hedgehog with the flamingo and is successful. Rukia is next. She tries to hit it, but fails. Everyone laughs at her.

"Umm… Are you really the queen?" Rukia dared to ask.

"No. The queen is dead. But we need a queen, so I am taking her place," Byakuya explains. Out of nowhere, the Cheshire Cat's head appears.

"How've ya been, Rukia?" Ichimaru asks.

"Oh, it's terrible. The 'queen' yelled off with my head and then decided to have a round a croquet with me!" Rukia complained.

"Now, now, the queen never really cuts off anyone's head, jus' says that to get rid of 'em."

"Really? Thank goodness," Rukia sighed in relief. Her brother wasn't a murderer after all.

"What is this?" The 'queen' states his presence. "Off with his head." The soldiers look at one another.

"There's nothing to cut the head off of," one brave soldier states.

"I don't care. Get rid of it," he orders.

"Good-bye, and thank-you, Cheshire Cat." Through the commotion, Rukia sneaks out and makes her way to somewhere other than that looney place.

A/N: The point of choosing Byakuya was because his dead wife(so sad), Rukia's sister, was the queen. But since we know nothing about her, I made Byakuya take her place. Besides, the idea of Byakuya being queen is funny!


	7. Get Out of that Shell

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I wish I did though. I also do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ or any of the characters. I do own the fanfic!

**Who's in Wonderland?**

Based off Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_

Characters: Many…

**Adventure 7: **_**Get Out of that Shell**_

Brief recap: _"'Good-bye, and thank-you, Cheshire Cat.' Through the commotion, Rukia sneaks out and makes her way to somewhere other than that looney place."_

This time Rukia's wandering leads her to Mock Turtle. "Excuse me," she said and the turtle turned around in surprise. Although Rukia was, yet again, surprised as well.

Crying, in a turtle suit, was Kira Izuru, vice captain of squad three, "W-Who are you?"

"That's what I want to know," she said. She knew it wasn't Kira but he sure acted like him.

"I am Mock Turtle… sniff… I am sad," he said before he had to stifle sob.

"Why? Why are you sad?" she questioned. What else could she do? Maybe he could help her get out of Wonderland.

"Well… I used to be a real turtle. We went to school and our teacher, Ichimaru, taught us," he said as if Rukia's expression was invisible.

"Ichimaru? But, why? I mean, why not call him something else? Was that really his name?" Rukia didn't want to believe it.

"No… we were supposed to call him sensei, but he was always scratching something. So we called him _Itchy-maru _sensei." Rukia merely gawked.

"Umm… okay, so… why aren't you there now?"

"Oh, I graduated from the school and so did my friends. We parted ways, and I continued at a special academy. In an attempt to complete a mission, for my grade, I almost hurt Peach Turtle and Ice Turtle. Waahhh!!!!!!!!!" he started sobbing again.

_More like, 'I followed Ichimaru's orders and almost killed Vice Captain Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya.' Yep, definitely Kira._ "Oh, oh, please, don't cry."

"Where have you been, Rukia? Please tell me your adventures so far."

"I started off chasing this Chappy Bunny, I think, and then I changed sizes so many times, then I met Aizen the Caterpillar…" was as far as she got.

"Do you know the poem… _Annabel Lee_?" he asked, though it seemed to have nothing to do with Rukia's adventures.

"Umm… no," she answered. She didn't know the human world that well. "Will you recite it for me?"

"Of course not! That's why I asked if you knew it. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked," he replied, quite shaken it seemed.

"ATTENTION: THE TRIAL IS BEGINNING! I REPEAT…" Rukia heard someone yelling.

"Well, I must be off now," she said as Mock Turtle continued crying and she ran off towards the trial.

A/N: Okay, much to explain. I changed Mock Turtle's past so it fit Kira. Peach Turtle is Hinamori and Ice Turtle is Hitsugaya. LOL. I couldn't call them Hinamori and Hitsugaya, y'know. And Ichimaru… I dunno what I was thinking… I needing some sort of play on words for the story. I hope this chapter wasn't super lame, as it seems to be. And yes, I did not include the Gryphon in the story at all. So I changed it a little, okay?


	8. Of Duckies, Bunnies, and Strawberries

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I wish I did though. I also do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ or any of the characters. I do own the fanfic!

**Who's in Wonderland?**

Based off Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_

Characters: Many…

**Adventure 8: **_**Of Duckies, Bunnies, and Strawberries**_

Brief recap: _"'ATTENTION: THE TRIAL IS BEGINNING! I REPEAT…' Rukia heard someone yelling._

'_Well, I must be off now,' she said as Mock Turtle continued crying and she ran off towards the trial."_

Rukia found the trial and sat in a seat. The Jurors looked like a bunch of stuffed animals (Kon). Finally, the bunny she saw when she first came to Wonderland stood in front and took the role as the herald. "OO," was her expression when she finally figured it out: _'So what was that orange puff of… whatever it was?'_ It was a tuft of orange hair on top of the bunny's head. And the bunny seemed to be in a bad mood. _He looks sort of like Ichigo. _But all in all, she knew by now it wasn't him.

"We have gathered here today to address the theft of the queen's sweet tarts," Ichigo read from the accusation. "'The Knave of Hearts has stolen them.' First witness please approach."

Renji approached the stand with his teacup in hand, saying, "Hello, your Majesty."

"Hatter, please remove your hat," Byakuya ordered.

"I cannot. I don't own these hats. I only sell them," Renji states nervously. "I don't know anything about the theft, but I believe the March Hare had said something about it."

"I object! I didn't say a word. Not a word!" Mastumoto disagreed.

"Well then, it must have been the dormouse because I heard someone say something!" he tried to explain, but there was no reply because Hinamori had fallen asleep.

"What did she say?" one of the jurors asks.

"Well… I … uh… that is…" Renji couldn't remember.

"Insolent fool. Leave now." Byakuya shoots a deadly look at him. Renji retreats as quickly as possible.

"The next witness is the cook," Ichigo states.

The cook approaches, testifying that she is innocent. "What are tarts made of?" Byakuya asks.

"Pepper! Lots and lots of pepper!" she said as she dumps around her pepper on everyone. Rukia takes note that Captain Unohana is the cook.

"Begone! And take your… ACHOO… pepper with you! Rukia! You are the next witness!" Ichigo points at her.

_What the?!?_ Rukia approaches the stand. "I know nothing whatever," she says, though feels uncomfortable. She had eaten the mushroom she saved while the other witnesses were testifying and grew larger.

"That is very important," Byakuya ponders.

"No it's not!" Rukia exclaims. Ichigo whispers to the 'queen' that he means it is unimportant.

"Ah, yes… unimportant… important…" he mumbles to himself. "Ahem… Rule 42 states that persons who are more than a mile high must leave the court," he says.

"I am not more than a mile high! And you probably made up that rule," she retorts, angered by his accusation.

"I did not! It's the oldest rule in the book!" he yells up at her.

"Well then, it should be the first rule now, don't you think?" That kept him quiet. For three seconds.

"What is the verdict?" he demands.

"No, there is not enough evidence yet," Ichigo concludes. "What is that in your pocket?"

Rukia looks in her pocket and takes out the dispenser with a duck head on it. "What about it? I wanted the one with the Chappy but I got this one instead."

"Your Majesty, what do sweet tarts look like?"

"They are in packages and can be put in a dispenser like that one. Though it isn't mine, the sweet tarts inside may very well be!" Byakuya realized.

"I'm not the thief, I swear!" Rukia defends.

"This paper is a contract the Knave of Hearts made with someone. It is not signed," Ichigo analyzes from the paper.

"Let me see that!" Rukia demands. "This makes no sense, what evidence does this show?"

"You made a contract with the thief, therefore, you are a part of the crime," Ichigo states.

"You idiots. There's no proof that I agreed to the contract," Rukia snarled.

"She stole my sweet tarts. Off with her head," Byakuya commands. All the soldiers try to attack her. Their attack is in vain because Rukia merely kicks them and crushes them like ants. Everything begins to swirl. Rukia becomes dizzy.

Rukia opens her eyes. She is sitting against a tree. And everyone is there with the picnic.

"Finally, you're awake," Ichigo mumbles.

"But I was gone, you were… I was…?" Rukia was very confused at this point.

"You fell asleep and been sleeping for ten minutes," Renji told her.

"Ten minutes? But I was gone for days…"

"Days? Are you feeling okay? Let's go shopping, that will help you feel better!" Matsumoto decided cheerily.

"Man, not again…" Ichigo and Renji said grumpily.

So what happened? Did Rukia just dream all of it? Or maybe it really happened. But everything seemed to be back to normal now, and Rukia was so happy to be back in the human world with Ichigo and her friends. But still, she wondered, what happened to the trial?

A/N: THE END! If you want, I'll continue it. I can do a sequel that refers to _Alice through the Looking Glass_. But only if you want me to. Or I might anyway. I hope it wasn't boring! Please review!

(_Alice through the Looking Glass_ includes the flowers, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the walrus story, Humpty Dumpty, and many more. If you like, please suggest ideas for characters that I could use for each role. Make them characters I haven't used yet. Thank-you!)


End file.
